Super Smash Sports
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP NOW after 2 years! Master Hand And Crazy Hand host a sports tournament that will change the face of the games forever...basketball,football,tennis,badminton,volleyball,track and field, boxing and suggestions for sports are welcome
1. Wacky World Of Sports

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of its characters…duh!

Chapter 1: Brilliant Idea!

Saturday November 13, 2004 5:02 A.M

In the Super Smash Brothers Megaplex Conference Room A…

"Welcome my little puppets!" Master Hand greeted 25 of the Smashers.

"Why did you call a press conference 5 o' clock in the morning?" Samus yawned.

"Because I just had a brilliant idea and I couldn't wait til' morning to tell you guys."

"Well what is it?"

"Well we are gonna wait until _everyone_ is here in attendance." Master Hand growled.

"Who isn't it here yet?" Mario asked rubbing his eyes.

"Link…" Zelda sighed. "Mr. Hand, I tried to wait him up but he had some choice words about you…"

"Hmm, well you better get him or else you guys will have to wait." Master Hand shouted, scaring the Ice Climbers who where sleeping in the corner.

"GO WAKE HIM UP ZELDA!!!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Fine…" Zelda mumbled.

In Room 8 (Zelda and Link's room)

"Linkie-poo time to get up" Zelda sang, rubbing Link's chest.

"Oh Malon…that's the spot right….there" Link smiled in his sleep.

"MALON!!!" Zelda yelled as she started to choke Link.

"Need…air…" Link said turning blue.

"So you've been cheating on me for that farm whore huh?"

"No! You got it all wrong, its just before we started our relationship…I use to date Malon and she would rub my chest that same exact way."

"So you miss her or something?"

"Sort of…"

"WHAT?! YOU SORT OF MISS HER, AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Zelda said tearing coming to her eyes.

"I never said that! I just miss her because she's a really close friend…"

"Yeah, a close bed buddy!" Zelda yelled stomping out of the room.

"ZELDA!!!" Link sighed. "Dammit…"

Back in Conference Room A…

Mario and Luigi was in an intense arm-wrestling match…

"Your goin' down…chump!" Luigi yelled veins popping out of his arm.

"Shoot!" Mario yelled as his arm was pinned down to the table. Luigi jumped on thetable and started to dance and sing.

"LUIGI, LUIGI, OH YEA, OH…." Luigi's song was interrupted by a shot from Falco Laser Gun.

"Would you shut up!" Falco then had an idea. "If you want a challenge, then verse me!" he smirked with confident.

"Fine, I'll beat you just I beat Mr. Nintendo over there" he pointed at his exhausted brother.

Falco took Mario's seat and sat down and got ready to show Luigi what 'true strength' was about. Fox sighed and knew this was gonna turn into a battle depending on who wins.

'If Luigi wins, Falco will probably get pissed and attack him…' Fox thought. 'But if Falco wins, he get very cocky and probably piss someone off and end up getting jumped!'

Captain Falcon decided to be the referee and made sure both men's elbows and arms were in the right position. "Ok on my mark…ready…steady…set…" Then Falcon glanced over to the doorway and noticed Zelda walking back into the room.

"Well I don't think Link will be attend this meeting." Zelda said. "So just tell us the big news, forget about that cheating prick!" she replied with flames in her eyes.

"Uh…what happened between you?" Master Hand asked stunned, at the princess's comments towards her boyfriend.

"Just drop it" Zelda said coldly. "Now can you please tell us the big news you woke us up this freakin' early for?"

Just as Master Hand was gonna announce his news…

Bowser farted. "Oops…I knew I should have ate that bean burrito!" Everyone in the roommoved away from the gassed Koopa King.

"That thing had fungus on it and you still ate it?" Marth asked shocked.

"Of course!!!" Bowser smirked. "It takes zestier like that!"

"ANYWAYS!" Master Hand shocked . "as I was saying, starting tomorrow we will be playing sports!"

"That's the big news…" Ness pouted. "I was having a wonderful dream about Paula and you woke me up for this b-b-BS?!?!"

"Yea, I mean I wasn't having wet dream like him, but how am I suppose to stay sexy if I can't get my reccommend hours of sleep?" Roy yawned. "nice idea, we can discuss more of it…" The redhead fell asleep right on the floor. Master Hand used his magic to put Roy asleep.

"Ok, I'm sorry but I couldn't keep it to myself" Master Hand laughed. "Tomorrow will be basketball, Sunday will be Tennis/Badminton (sp?), Monday will be street football, Tuesday will be Track and Field, Wednesday will be boxing, Thursday will be volleyball, and Friday will be uh…some sport I will think of by then!"

"Ok, can we go now?" Peach asked sweetly.

"Being slutty won't get you out of this meeting, Toadstool!"

"How dare you say that to me!" she said through her gritted teeth.

"I'm just playing princess and yes you can all go to bed now, sweet dreams!" the big Hand smirked.

Tomorrow is b-ball time and only one team will win the 3-on-3 Super Smash Basketball Tournament who will prevail? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Super Smash Sports Chapter 2: Super Smash Ballers

A/N: The teams and rulesto this big crazy idea will be explained in the next chapter which will prolly be out by December 3.**PLEASE REVIEW HOMEBOYZ AND HOMEGURLZ!!!**

One Love,   
hypnotizeminds666


	2. Super Smash Ballas Part I: Who Got Game?

A/N: Well thanks for the reviews! And i decided to change it into 5 on 5 basketball so now on with the chapter...

Chapter 2: Super Smash Ballers Pt I: Who got game?

3:01 P.M.

Link came out to the gym confused as in why everyone was dressed in basketball clothing.

"Did I miss something?" Link scratched his in confusion.

"Dude didn't Zelda tell you?" Roy asked adjusting his red and yellow headband.

"No…she's been acting weird all morning, and every time I try to talk to her she calls me a cheating prick!"

"What did you do this time, Link?"

"Nothing, I've been faithful! I don't even eyeball other girls since I've been with her."

"Link…" he placed his hand on the Hero of Time's shoulder. "you can tell me who the lucky girl is."

"ROY, I TOLD YOU I HAVE BEEN FAITHFUL DAMMIT!!!" Link unsheathe his sword. "IF YOU THINK OTHERWISE THEN LET'S GO!" he pointed the sword at Roy's heart.

"I was just playing, dude!" Roy said eyeing the blade close to his chest. "plus I don't have my sword with me anyways."

"So, you don't think I'd kill you right now?" he smirked. Roy just frowned and walked away. How could Link say a thing like that to one of his close friends? It's just the frustration of Zelda hating him is really getting to him.

"Ok guys! Are you ready to play some basketball?" Master Hand asked spinning a basketball on his index finger.

"Basketball sucks! I wanna play soccer!" Young Link whined.

"Basketball is the best! Soccer sucks!!!" Link yelled to his younger self.

"Well you liked it ten years ago…" Young Link pointed out.

"Well I was very immature ten years ago."

"And you still immature now!" Zelda said coldly. Link hung his head down in shame.

"Well Me and my brother, Crazy Hand have made up the teams. There will be only 4 teams which means there is only gonna be 20 smashers participating in this match, the other 6 may serve as referees, announcers, judges or etc. The rules of these games are the score will be going up to 11 points and you must when by 2 and you are allowed to use your abilities to help you." Master Hand pulled a list. "Ok, Team 1 will consist of Mr. Game and Watch, Marth ,Mario, Samus, and Ganondorf."

"Hmm sounds good to me!" Mario said doing his trademark pose.

"Yes, I'll old school these boys!" Mr. Game and Watch said doing a crossover dribble .

"Guys I'm not that good…" Marth admitted blushing.

"Well cherry, you better get good if you gonna play on this team!" Ganondorf said passing a ball to Marth.

Marth got pegged in the head with the ball was currently K.O'ed. Ganondorf laughed, however Samus frowned.

"Why the hell did you do that? Now it looks like we are one man short!"

"I'm ok!" Marth shouted jumping back up. "Just a little shook up."

"Team 2 will be made of Zelda, C. Falcon, Bowser, Yoshi and Kirby."

"Oh great, now I have 4 men on my team." Zelda sighed.

"You know Zelda, just because Link mad you mad doesn't mean every guy is bad…" Peach said.

"Yea whatever…" Zelda walked over to her teammates. "Ok guys this is the deal, you pass the ball to everyone but me!"

"Zelda, I'm gonna pass it to you if you're open and you better participate or else you'll get fired." Falcon told the Princess of Hyrule.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Zelda spat. "I'm a grown and I'll do whatever I want!"

"Ok, don't blame me when the Hands fire you…" Falcon said. "No need to have a 'bf'"

"Bf?" Zelda asked not knowing that term.

"Bitch fit…" Bowser smirked. "But what you said was right Zelda, we need to pass the ball to the open man and we need to make all our shots!"

"Yeah!" Kirby yelled.

"Team 3 will be DK, Mewtwo, Fox, Link and Dr. Mario."

"How wonderful, I have a drugged up doctor and a big dumb banana-loving ape on my team, a fox with a bad childhood and a kid with a broken heart...the ultimate dream team." Mewtwo said sarcastically.

Everyone just glared at Mewtwo's comment. "Guys I was just joking…about us being a dream team." he laughed.

"And finally…Team 4 will be Ness, Roy, Young Link ,Luigi, and Falco!"

Falco smirked "Al right boys, just gimme the ball and we'll win for sure!"

"Falco, there is no I in team!" Roy shouted.

"But if you wanna win you gotta give it to me so we can bank all the shots!"

"You're hopeless!" Roy said in defeat. Ness just shrugged his shoulders. "This is gonna be long day…"

"Ok this will be just like a normal tournament and will look like this…"

Team 1 vs. Team 4

Team 2 vs. Team 3

"and then the 2 winning teams from the matches will play in the finals and whoever wins that match-up gets a 25 raise put into your salary."

"I like the way you think, Hand." Ganondorf smirked knowing he get an extra 25 raise added to his paycheck.

"Good, now you can praise me later but right the first game is about to get underway so let send over to our broadcast team of Wario and Diddy Kong, take it away.

Broadcast Booth

"Hello everyone and welcome to Game 1 of our doubleheader here on SSSTV (Super Smash Sports Television) it will be Team Mario vs. Team Falco." Diddy Kong said. " Wario, would do you think is gonna walk off that court with the big win?"

"Well Diddy, as much as I hate Mario, I'd say his team is gonna dominate Falco's team. How about you, chimp?"

"I disagree with you big time, F.Y.I. For all you folks watching at home, Falco was one of the greatest basketball players at LSU (Lylat System University) so I think his team members are pumped up to have such a great player on their team."

"Well it looks like the teams are ready but before we head down to the court let's show you the Visa Starting Line-up!"

Team Mario Team Falco  
C- Ganondorf Luigi  
PF- Samus Falco  
SF- Marth Young Link  
SG- Mario Roy  
PG- Mr. Game and Watch Ness

Down on the court…

"Are you ready for the most embarrassing moment of your lives?" Falco asked Mario's team.

"Shut up and just play." Mario said through his gritted teeth.

Back in the Booth

"Sounds really intense down there and now the referee (Waluigi) is ready to throw the ball up…and Mario's team has the ball first! Samus has the ball and is looking for an open man but can't find anything, she being double teamed by Ness and Roy, and NOW THE BALL IS LOOSE AND IT HAS BEEN STOLEN BY NESS AND HE'S ALL THE WAY TO HIS GOAL AND HE MAKES A PERFECT LAY-UP!!!" Wario said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Samus has got to be mad with herself on that one, but the whole team does as well for not being open, so far its 1-0, Falco's team is up and now Marth has the ball he passes it to Mario, he shoots and it misses but it's rebound by Ganondorf and he puts it off the glass and its good for 1."

"That was a good play by Ganondorf, using the backboard to his advantage." Wario added. 'Even though if I was down there I'd whoop all of their asses!!!' he laughed at that thought.

"Now score is tied at 1-1 and Falco has the ball and is being guarded by Samus, Samus is applying some good defense on Falco but OH MY GOD HE JUST PUT THE BALL THROUGH HER LEGS AND NOW HE SHOOTS IT FROM DOWNTOWN AND ITS GOOD!!!" Diddy Kong said screaming his lungs out.

"That was a good play by Falco, but it was also an good effort by Samus." Wario said taking a bite of a BBQ chicken leg.

"You have some sauce on your face…" Diddy Kong giggled.

"Har Har Har, I'm glad you find this funny…"

"Back to the game, Ganondorf has the ball and WHAT IN THE WORLD? HE JUST USED HIS DARK DIVE TO JUMP OVER EVERYONE AND DUNK THE BALL! Now remember Wario, Master Hand said that using your powers was legal so I guess Ganondorf is just playing by the rules."

"Yea now the score is 2-3, and Falco once again has the ball and he uses his Falco Phantasm to get pass a bunch of defenders and he shoots it for the charity line (free throw line) and it gets blocked by Mario's Hammer?" Wario said in confusion. "And he hits all over to other side of the court where Marth is wide open for a long distance shot! He shoots and its nothing but net, baby!"

"That was crazy good!" Diddy chirped.

"Now Ness has the ball and he throws the ball to Roy and he shoots it from the elbow and its in for 1!"

"And now the score Team Mario 3, Team Falco 3 and now Ganondorf inbounds the ball and passes it to Mario who is looking for an open man and he finds Marth and he uses his Dolphin Slash to hit the ball in for 1!" Wario said astonished. "now for a person who said they wasn't good, he doing a damn good job don't you agree, chimp?"

"I sure do! And can you quit calling me that fatso!"

"Oh shut up and let's do our job!" Wario said. "At this rate I'll never be able to buy my favorite TV dinner."

"Anyways…" Diddy sighed. "Falco now has the ball and passes it to Luigi and he shoots it and…he misses, it almost went it but it bounced out and it rebound by Ganondorf and he sees Mario all the way down the court and he lobs to him but IT SUCKED UP BY LUIGI'S POLTERGEIST 3000!!! And now he aims it towards his goal and shoots from the arch and its good!" Diddy said munching away on a banana. "Now Team Falco is leading 4 to 3 and while be back after the messages!!!"

Well it looks like both teams have tricks up their sleeves but will team will prevail find out in the next exciting chapter of Super Smash Sports Chapter 3: Super Smash Ballas Part II: Fly Like An Eagle…


	3. Super Smash Ballas Part II: Fly Like A

A/N: Two years later…I make my return. Sad, huh? Well I kinda got tried of writing but now I'm back, SON! Now on with the story…

Chapter 3: Super Smash Ballas Part II: Fly Like An Eagle (Falco)

"And we're back and the score is Team Falco 4, Team Mario 3." Diddy announced.

"The score goes to 11, remember that folks. Wake me up when it's over.." Wario drifted off to sleep.

"Sorry ladies and gents, it seems my partner is just jealous he's not down there playing, that's all." Diddy was interrupted by a whistle. "And now the game continues…"

"Mario passes the ball to Mr. Game and Watch and he's being well defended by Ness and now Ness uses his PK Thunder to steal the ball from Game and Watch! Now Team Falco has control of the ball and pushes it up the court." Wario growled. Diddy had woke him up, so he had no choice but to continue announcing.

"And now Falco has the ball and he shoots it from 10 feet…" Diddy held his breath.

The ball danced around the rim and fell out being rebounded by Ganondorf.

"Great rebound by Ganondorf!" Wario complemented.

"And now Samus has the ball and she passes it to Mario who tries to get around Falco but it's nearly impossible. Now Ness has joined the party and now Mario is being double teamed. Oh my…that leaves Marth wide open at the arc. Someone pass Marth the ball!" Diddy yelled.

Mario finally saw Marth and gave him a quick bounce pass. Marth winked at Mario and then did his Dolphin Slash to hit the ball. The ball went straight into the hoop without any contact on the blackboard or rim.

"Nothin' but net! That was a beautiful shot." Wario said in awe. "The score is now Team Mario 5, Team Falco 4."

"Well I can see Falco isn't too happy with his team because he taking the ball straight down the court."

"Yea Diddy, that's not good either…that's total signs of a ball hog."

Falco then started to glow yellow, red and orange. Flames began to engulf him and the ball…then in a sudden blast he was sent straight to hoop from the half-court line.

"OH MY GOD! ARE MY EYES WORKING RIGHT?!" Diddy cried.

"Yes, they are…folks Falco just dunked from half court." Wario's jaw dropped. "Beat that, Michael Jordan."

"Well I guess that makes the score 6-5." Diddy still was in shock.

Mario just smiled. He liked being the underdog. The Brooklyn native in bounded the ball to Marth as he pushed it up the court. Instantly Falco once again used his Falco Phantasm, stealing the ball instead. But Marth had a trick up his sleeve as well, he used his Counter move with his sword, which actually hit the ball and made it fly into their goal, giving Marth another long range shot.

"Another rainbow by Marth!" Wario clapped. "He's definitely going to be the MVP."

"The score is 7-6, Team Mario up and now Luigi has the ball, he shows off his ball handling against Samus, leaving her in the dust."

"Now the ball has been passed to Young Link who is inside of the arc and…what the…HE'S USING HIS BOW AND ARROW TO SHOOT THE BALL!" Wario's jaw dropped once again.

"It's good for 1!" Diddy yelled. "That was Young Link's first point of the game, and he looks very proud of himself.

"He just shot the ball with an bow and arrow, now that's what I call old school."

"The score is now even at 7, and Mr. Game and Watch has the ball. He passes it to Samus, who passes it to Mario, who passes it to the once again wide open Marth."

"Uh oh…here comes Falco, but the blue bird is too late, Marth has already released the shot and it's no good."

"Luigi gets the rebound and takes it up the court and oh my…Falco is going to dunk again."

"How? He doesn't even have the ball, fatso!"

"Shut it! If you were smart you'd know he's going for an alley-oop!"

"Ooh! And you're right Luigi uses his handy-dandy Poltergeist 3000 to pass the ball to Air Falco and he misses the ball completely and it's OUT OF BOUNDS!"

"Well folks, we need to take one more break, this will be the final break…don't even think of getting off your couch!" Diddy pointed at the camera. "DON'T!"

_**The game is tied at 7 points and it's getting really heated. Can Falco and his ball hoggin' concept help push his team to victory or will Mario's 'There's No I in Team Philosophy work wonders on his team? Find out in the next Chapter…Super Smash Ballas Part III: Love and Basketball? **_

A/N: Ah…that felt good, like using the bathroom…cyber style though…uh right, REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE!


End file.
